AZ The Life of Me
by Vengeful15Brothers21
Summary: Life is never the way it is portrayed on TV. Drabble 1: It was her secret... Hers to keep forever locked away… because she… was a murderer. Her body shook, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. She took their lives away and she was running…


**© Vengeful15brothers21**

**Well, here's another one. This one is just a collection of one-shots that I had actually written as original stories for my creative writing class. I edited them a bit so it could be used for a Naruto AU drabble collection. So… updates might be weekly, depending on the topic my teacher gives… or the ideas I get for another drabble.**

**Warning(s): **These drabbles shall be following a more realistic view on life. I've seen many stories with shit loads of happy endings, perfect bodies, and love at first sight that is always reciprocated. This shall not be that way. Not all chapters shall have romance in them. Not all will be happy. It all depends.

**Character(s):** Tenten; Miscellaneous

**Disclaimer: **I own all the ideas used in this fic because they were my own creation, though I did not create the characters used.

_**A-Z; the Life of me**_

**Accident**

It was dark tonight, like it normally was on an autumn night. This road was very tricky; at least it was in her eyes. There were only about one or two road lights per mile, providing a mediocre amount of lighting for one to see. There were many curved roads along this path but she wasn't afraid. She had traveled these roads for years with her father, and now that she finally had her license, she could drive them alone. All was well for her. The window was open, letting the cool air slap against her face. She closed her eyes for seconds, knowing that there was no one on the road but her. She opened her eyes after a simple 2 second and could have sworn that her heart stopped.  
_  
__SCREEEECHH!_

Screaming in terror, the young girl slammed her foot on the breaks, her body jerking forward as she came to a halt along with her car. Her breath came out in short uneven puffs, blowing her stray strand of hair out of her face. Both of her hands were glued to the steering wheel, her eyes attached to the empty road before her. Well, it was empty for anyone other than her... For her, her eyes were filled with the terrified face of a father and his child, staring like a deer caught in headlights as her car rammed directly into their frail bodies. Blood covered the windshield, slowly dripping down the slanted surface, dripping back to the ground where the bodies of their owners lay.

Nothing registered in her mind. It was blank, seemingly losing the ability to function as it normally would. Her body was shaking, though she still wasn't sure what to do. Only when a drop of warm, thick liquid dropped on her hand was she able to snap out of her trance. She pulled her hand away from the wheel, looking up at her windshield. There was a small crack right in the center, more off to the side the glass. The small break in the window allowed for some of her victims' (her heart clenched) blood to drip through, some managing to withstand gravity and slide down the inside of her car, while the rest submitted to the will of gravity, dripping dangerously slow (in her eyes) towards the floor or steering wheel of her car.

16 year old Tenten pulled herself out of the car, her legs failing to hold up her shaking body. Small pebbles dug into her legs as she crawled over to the front of her car. "He-Hello?" She whispered weakly, barely able to find her voice. "A...Are you... alri- Oh my God..."

The girl fell back on to her behind, using her feet to try and push herself away from the sight, tears filling her already troubled brown eyes. "No..." Before her lay the body of a man, his head staring in her direction, mouth wide open in an 'O' of surprise. His eyes were dull, staring dead at her, accusing her for his death. Next to him was his daughter, looking no older than the age of 5. Her head was twisted at an impossible angle. Her left arm was severely broken, and she knew she could see a pearly white bone reflecting the light of the moon off of its blood stained surface.

Chocking back her sob (and her dinner) the girl picked herself up off the ground, letting the tears she was holding in fall for the first time. She stumbled back to her car, trying to grab her keys. Her hands were shaking too badly... she couldn't get a proper grasp on it. Once she finally managed to hold the keys, she turned on the car, hearing the engine roar to life. She slammed her car door shut and put the car in reverse. She could hear the sound of her wheel rolling off of the man's mangled legs, causing her stomach to lurch violently. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest, pounding painfully against her ribs.

She _couldn't _get caught here...

She put the car back in drive, slamming her feet on the gas, driving around broken bodies and the broken bike.

She knew her life would be over if she was caught. They'd arrest her and throw her in jail for life! She couldn't let anyone know! She _wouldn't_ let anyone know. It was her secret... Hers to keep forever locked away… because she… was a murderer. Her body shook, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. She had killed someone… she took their lives away and she was running… She was… a cold hearted killer…

And that hurt her more than it hurt her victims to die an agonizing, yet quick, death.


End file.
